A Night of Pleasantness
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: WARNING!: This drabble contains material that won't be suitable for all readers. Viewer discretion is advised. On one night, Link curiously spots Houndoom at the Kakariko Graveyard, though it's not the usual ReDead ripper, nor scavenger. Whatever it was could definitely turn these restless heroes on.


**A Night of Pleasantness**

**WARNING!: **This drabble contains material that won't be suitable for all readers. Viewer discretion is advised. On one night, Link curiously spots Houndoom at the Kakariko Graveyard, though it's not the usual ReDead ripper, nor scavenger. Whatever it was could definitely turn these restless heroes on.

Link was restless that night. He didn't know why he was. There was hardly anything on his mind. Hyrule was still at peace, the Pokémon were living prosperously with the various people throughout the land, and Zelda II has officially been Link's girlfriend and forever his valuable companion whom he had sworn to always protect, just as he would with his close friends, the princess, Impa, Mewtwo, and the rest of the Sages. Plus, he'd been climbing the ranks and had gotten more stronger and skilled in becoming a prestigious Hylian knight. So, why can't he find sleep? What has been bothering him?

Regardless of the reason, he stepped outside, carefully opening and closing the door of Dampe's hut while not disturbing Zelda II's slumber. He just took in the scenery, the fresh, crisp air, and the serenity and solitude of the wee hours of the evening. The usual crickets and distant caws were always soothing to him. And there was a huge, bright full moon shining down on the graves; he then thought of Umbreon gleefully frolicking and absorbing the light.

Until...he heard something.

There was a low, deep noise emitting from the desolate cemetery, along with some kind of squishy noise. He thought it could be one of those ReDeads that had escaped onto the surface from Hyrule's deathly underbelly, so he took a closer look.

Following the noise, he heard some more moaning getting louder and drawing nearer. His ears followed him behind one of the tombstones, not Dampe's in particular. As he listened, he thought someone or something was eating or rather savoring a fresh piece of meat. Or perhaps flesh if it was an undead.

But as Link gazed over the grave, and from the light of the full moon shimmering down, he noticed it was actually Houndoom. And he wasn't really licking a bone clean, or ripping apart a ReDead like he often does, but rather...himself. Specifically, he was laying down on his side, close to the tombstone keeping one of his hind legs aloft. Only for him to...keep on licking his penis, slowly and deeply. Link just stared at it, not sure how he was feeling; he thought he was just cleaning himself, but as he watched him longer, it was as if Houndoom was masturbating as he finally put the pieces together.

He thought he'd be disgusted, but strangely enough, he seemed rather...infatuated. Enthralled. Compelled. With all those enticing sounds and movements, he couldn't help but notice his own penis starting to act up and become more firm. In and out it went, just as the canine's, and his heart began to race.

Finally, he couldn't resist the temptation... He gazed and stepped closer and spoke in a monotone whisper, "Houndoom..."

His ears perked up and looked abruptly his way; however, the onlooker didn't seem appalled by it. Seeing his shining, thick groin, Link became dazed and hypnotized as he offered, "Let me help you..."

The fixated Hylian lowered himself till he was sitting beside him. Seeing Houndoom's genital area again, he couldn't resist and actually removed his underlings. He put them aside and watched Houndoom devour it once more. Feeling his own starting to react, he reached down and rubbed the tip, even when the innards were showing. They both moaned during intervals as Houndoom practically did the same. They switched roles as Link tendered Houndoom while the Dark-Type actually licked his. Feeling the wet sensation, Link offered him to go deeper and actually clean it all over, even into the testicles as he laid back. He licked deep inside just as a canine would do. Their hearts beat rampant, just like the Gerudo drums, Link theorized.

After each of Link's handjobs onto Houndoom, he would lick the Hylian's groin in pleasure, then Link would rub his own innards, and actually devour Houndoom's, then let the dog do the same. Oh, the tenderness, the wetness, the texture from the licks and the warmth from Houndoom's tongue as well as Link's ravenous mouth... The Fire-Type knew how to make the moment perfect with heat, as well as the grunts encouraging them both. Link even made his own groans enticing to the pet's.

They repeated the process with every session. Oh, he did pleasure himself once per week at the Spirit Temple's spacious room where a sperm bank was kept; a crazy and efficient idea made by the Trainer, and he would masturbate as such when he'd steadily beat on his own Gerudo drums, much like the set one of the women possessed when they brainwashed him during his moment of weakness to work for their late king, Ganondorf. Before he would begin, he'd wear the red tunic to symbolize his sensuous needs, even let a Gerudo apply war paint to himself and learn a few lessons from the tribe. During this, he would repeat the mantra, _"Gerudo Link...masturbating..! Gerudo Link, masturbate. I'm Gerudo Link...masturbating..! Gerudo Link, masturbate..!" _filling him with so much pride and arousal to keep his sperm as potent as possible for their benefit. But this night began to top them all, even those times when he'd embrace Zelda II and kiss her passionately while giving each other a deep back massage...

And right there, they were in complete bliss and arousal, each one tendering themselves, even licking each of their groins. Until they have reached their own climaxes. Houndoom was the first as Link finished his, then came the Hylian as the Dark-Type completed his. After a few moments of regaining composure, Link wondered if Houndoom was looking for a mate, since he remembered himself masturbating at the bottom of Kakariko's dry well. When he decided for Zelda II, his urges became manageable, and he had no plans on getting intimate till they're ready. So Link sympathized with Houndoom's desires. He may suggest his loyal companion to mate with any of the female Pokemon that's more related to him, perhaps Umbreon, Flareon, or another Pokémon he could find; yet, he still needed to learn the basics of breeding, and he was surprised Houndoom needed it so soon before springtime. Zelda II has yet to learn the process as well.

So, Link eventually became fatigued and exhausted from the sudden and pleasant exertion, went into the hut, and caught some z's.

**A/N: While I'm not necessarily a fan of lemons, this...actually came up on a whim. I recently dreamt of a male Mastiff licking himself, and I was never disgusted by it. In fact, when I used to have a male dog, such as a Mastiff or an American Eskimo, whether it'd sleep in my room or if I were to pass by, I...sort of get fixated by it. I don't touch it or mess around, mind you, just to be fascinated by the sounds and slow motions it makes. Mostly, if that said dog would be sleeping in my room (specifically the American Eskimo), under my own belt would also react. Crazy, huh?**

**As for Houndoom's situation, I suppose counting from Zelda II's roster, he could find a Pikachu, another Houndour, Sneasel, Arbok, Manectric, Mightyena, Flareon, Vulpix and Ninetales, Ponyta and Rapidash, Girafarig, and Umbreon since they are, or were, female. And we all know that Link has some outstanding stamina, don't we?**

**Also, while I'm NOT turned on by concepts of sex, I do happen to have a drum fetish as well as a pleasant feeling while masturbating; I'm sure nearly everyone has done it, and believe it to be the safest way. As long as it's private and doesn't include more than one person nor disease, or if I don't see/hear someone go off wild with it! Just by myself, no sound, in private, and just let myself go! But...if my OC happens to have Link as a sexual partner, I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as he's faithful, even when giving each other hand jobs.**


End file.
